The Voices are driving me INSANE
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Just a sample of what I deal with on a daily basis with my musi.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a Musi interaction story. Or basically a chronicling of my day. Yes Kane is ooc, but that's how he acts. I really don't expect a great reaction to this. But hopefully it gives y'all a chuckle. With that being said, Enjoy!_

Hmmmm, son's in bed and it's only 10pm. Think I'll sit down and work on Writers Block. There's this line of dialogue that been rolling around in my head. I click open the correct file and read through to check spelling and to see if I've mistakenly left out a word. I'm good for that, my brain fires faster than my fingers can type sometimes and I over look something. Anways, that's enough of sidetracking, back to Block. But before I can jump in and immerse myself in the story the sound of a throat clearing catches my attention and I look up. Big mistake. Kane Muse is sitting in the chair next to the computer desk and in his lap is a cat. Where in the hell did he get a cat?

Kane Muse: DK you've been ignoring me all day.

His voice is like velvet and I'm drawn to his hands as they constantly pet the cat. He has such firm hands.

DK: Wait a minute. Where in the hell did you get a cat?

Kane Muse: Never mind that. Why are you blocking me out Dark?

DK: I'm not

Kane Muse: But you are. You weren't responding to me at all today at work.

DK: The others think I'm weird enough, I don't need to further their opinion by talking to myself.

I shook my head wondering what in the hell I'm going to do with him. He's getting way to pushy. None of the other musi come around much anymore out of fear that he's going to chokeslam them. Before I could open my mouth Kennedy muse comes waltzing in. That's right waltzing. In a french maids outfit no less, complete with high heels and a feather duster. Now this is getting to be to damned much. What next, Taker in a tutu singing "I'm too pretty"?

Taker Muse: Lil girl....

Kane Muse: Glad you could get your old ass up and join us.

Taker Muse: If you weren't my brother....

DK: But in real life he's not.

Taker Muse: Hush lil girl. This is between us grown ups.

I know he didn't really go there. After all they're just figments of my imagination. I'm the only real one here. At least I think I'm real. I mean who's to tell me what's real and what's not. For all I know I could be a figment of their imagination. But that would be weird, them all sharing the same figment. Great now I'm rambling. This night is going from bad to worse. I've completely forgotten the dialogue that I wanted to put down. Damn them! As I watch Kennedy dance around as he's singing 'You give love a bad name'. I bury my head in my hands and slowly shake my head back and forth. Maybe I should except the adult form of Ritalin that the docs wanna put me on.

Bam Muse: You don't wanna do that. It might get rid of us altogether.

I look up and smile a small smile. Out of all of them he's one of my favorites. He's calm, cool and collected at all times. If only he'd come around more often, well him, C.M. Muse, Manu Muse and my Show Muse. Those are the ones that give me the best ideas. And they're not pushy, they just suggest and then let me make up my mind. Although I think that Show Muse wants one with Kane Muse. Bam Muse and Manu Muse come over and stand next to my chair, one on each side and each with a hand on my shoulder. I can feel my mind starting to calm and an idea is forming. So Bam and Manu wanna play together again. That sounds very promising. Hmmmm, but what oh what is the basis of this new fic. Unrequited love? Angsty stalking?

Bam Muse: How about just two friends getting together for a good time, a really good time.

My my. Bam Muse is especially naughty today. But Manu Muse isn't fighting the idea so he must be in accordance with it. But now a title. What would make a good title?

Bam Muse: Ummm.....how about 'You Really Got Me'?

DK: Y'all have been surfing my ipod again haven't ya.

Manu Muse: Of course what else are we to do when you ignore us?

DK: I don't ignore you guys. And as for the title? I'll think about it. For right now I'll just call the file Manu and Bam.

Alright, here we go.

**Manu and Bam**

_Justin paced the ring waiting for his opponent. Vince had made it clear that if he didn't put on one hell of a show that night he'd be gone before the morning. Music blared and......._

Dammit, I had that all thought out already. Where in the hell did it go. I hear laughing and look over. I should have known that he wouldn't let me work peacefully tonight. Kane Muse is flat out laughing, his eyes' twinkling mischievously. He gets up and saunters over, Manu and Bam poofing away immediately.

DK: Was there a point in doing that?

Kane Muse: Because I can.

If I could I'd strangle him. But I think that that would be a form of suicide. And once again I'm questioning my sanity as I sit and watch him laugh.

Kane Muse: I question your sanity too. I mean who honestly goes a tire dance across a parking lot because they got new tires?"

I narrow my eyes at him, causing him to laugh some more. Apparently he doesn't find me that intimidating. Why can't he be more like Taker Muse? At least when he comes a calling he actually contributes. Hmmmmm, that reminds me. I wanted to work on Block. Mark asked to end up with Fi. He finds her interesting, to say the least. I'm thinking about giving it to him.

Kane Muse: You wouldn't dare give in to him.

DK: You don't scare me.

Kane Muse: But Mark's already gonna end up with an 'OC' Does Witchy ring a bell.

He's being whiny. I hate it when he's whiny, he's like a giant two old. Now he's giving me puppy eyes.

DK: Did you eat a giant ass bowl of annoying this morning?

He drops his head and starts to shuffle off. And here comes the guilt. Damn he's good. Once again the thought of Ritalin breezes through my mind, and I'm really giving it thought. It might not be too bad having a quiet mindscape. I hear sniffling and look over to see Kane sitting in the chair again, his head hung. Damn what a drama king. I get up out of my chair and walk over, now feeling like an ass. I place a hand on his shoulder and sigh as he rolls his shoulder to dislodge my hand.

DK: Come on. Don't be like that.

He doesn't say anything, but looks up at me. A damn smile on his face. He laughs and pulls me down on his lap.

Kane Muse: I knew I would get you.

Ugg, sometimes I really hate him. I get back to my feet and sit at the computer. I glance down at the time on the screen. Great it's 2am and I have to work at 9 am. With a sigh I shut down the computer and look over at the chair. Nothing to suggest that a 325 lb man was sitting there. I head off to bed and drop down exhausted.

Kane Muse: See you tomorrow DK

Damn now I have nothing to look forwards too. I roll over and close my eyes, mentally preparing myself for another battle with Kane. I wonder if Kevin would take him out for me.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Alright, Voices wasn't supposed to be a chaptered story, but instead of posting a new one, I decided that it would be just as good to put it with this one. Seeing as how it is one of my musi annoying the crap outta me. Anywyas, loves to all my readers 3 And Enjoy!_

Why in the hell won't he leave me alone? All my other musi have taken the hint and shuffled off to do gods know what with gods know who. Well, all except Kane and Matt. Those two have been on call for more than three days, and have done more than their share of work. As of right now they're passed out in bed, and looking like two sleeping angels.

No the one that can't see to get the hint is one that I never use. I don't even know why he's here. He's not given me anything to work with, in fact all he seems to want to do is antagonize Kane, and Matt, and WrestleFan's Chris muse. Uh oh, I hear gum snapping, must hide, but where?

Edge: *in sing song voice* DdddddddddKkkkkkkkkkkk, I know you're here.

Crap. Frantically I search the room for a spot to hide. Nothing in here but the computer desk and tubs of my son's toys. Before I can climb under the desk he's standing next to me, snapping his gum and bobbing his head; an insane smile on his face.

DK: Er, can I help you Edge?

Edge: I want a story.

I just sit in my chair and look at him. Now I know he's gone round the bed. I never use Edge unless he's a background character. I don't have a good enough grip on him to pull it off.

Edge: *pulls puppy face* Puh-lease DK? I mean Matt's got a story, and Kane and Taker have three stories going. Yet, I…your number one muse has none, zip, zero, goose egg, nada……

DK" *holds head* Alright! I get your point. But you're not getting one. Matt, Kane and Taker are my main musi. I used them more than the others.

Before I can get any further, Bam comes storming into the room, a pink piece of paper fluttering from his hand. He looks like he's been crying. That's odd, wonder what upset him so.

Bam: *sniffles* Why DK? Why would you do this to me?

DK: *Mouth hanging open* Do what to you? What are you talking about?

Bam: *sniffles again then reads from the paper* We here in DK's head regretfully inform you that your contract as a muse has been terminated. We wish you all the best in your future endeavors. *Tears up as he raises his eyes*

DK: *Snatches paper* Gimme that. *reads then brings the paper down when I hear whistling.*

I look over and Edge is rocking back and forth on his feet, whistling with his hands clasped behind his back. I see red and look back at Bam, I have to get him settled before dealing with the trouble maker.

DK: Bam, This is fake. You've not been let go. In fact I'm thinking of doing that one shot between you and Manu. *smiles as his eyes light up*

Bam: Really?

DK: Really Really. Come see me later Bam, I also want to get your ideas for another Mark/Glen/Justin one-shot.

Bam: *nods head enthusiastically* Sure thing. *Turns and leaves, glaring at Edge as he passes*

I wait until I'm sure Bam is out of the room and I turn and face Edge, growling as he smirks up at me from the recliner next to the computer desk. He pulls the lever and props his feet up, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Wait? What? How in the hell do they do that? First Kane with the damned cat and now Edge with popcorn.

DK: What in the hell was that about?

Edge: *puts head on hands and smirks* What? I was just taking out the trash. You have a lot of musi that you don't use. Like Festus. Who in the hell has a Festus muse?

DK: *grinds teeth* Obviously I do.

Edge: A Manu muse? Hawkins and Ryder and Musi? And a Big Show muse. When was the last time you used him? Come on, the less musi crowding your mind the more time you have to write about moi.

DK: Why should I give you a story?

Edge: *sits up, knocking popcorn onto the floor* Why? WHY? Because without me you wouldn't have gotten the idea for Mania.

DK: You deserted me in the middle of the damned chapter.

Edge: Psh. Like Kane's never up and left in the middle of a chapter.

DK: No. He stays until it's done.

Edge: *gets down on knees and grabs my ankle* Come on. One one-shot, that's it.

DK: *throws hands up in the air* Fine! No be gone so I can work on Mania.

With a yelp he jumps to his feet he disappears to where ever the hell he goes when he's not bothering me. A minute later I hear Kane growling from the bed room, as well as the sound of things breaking. I beat my head against the desk. Why me? Why me?


End file.
